


Of Leather and Laces

by w_x_2



Series: HP_las [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Leather, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to get inside the pool, Draco however, insists that leather should not go in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Leather and Laces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine, not harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: My second entry for Round 1 HP_las

“Potter! Don’t you dare!” Draco threatened.  
  
At the sound of his name, Harry turned to face his lover. He arched an eyebrow in question as his feet stopped on the first step of the pool, water barely covering his toes.

“What?” Harry asked, confused.

“You can’t go into the water like that!” the blond wizard shrieked as he sat up on the sun lounger, legs straddling the chair.

“Why not?”  
  
“You're wearing leather!”  
  
“What? These shorts?” Harry asked as he pointed at his clothing. He was wearing tight-hugging leather briefs with a sensuous lace-up front, showing the faint line of black locks from his navel to just above his member. They were cut high in the leg to show some of his ass cheeks, and it looked like they were painted on him. It left nothing to the imagination as it outlined  _everything_ , making him look positively edible.  
  
“Yes, you’ll ruin the leather—or can you _not_ see that it is leather?” Draco admonished.  
  
“Don’t give me that! You told me to put these on after I told you I wanted to go try out the pool. And of course I knew they were leather; I just didn’t care!”  
  
“Well I fucking do, they can get ruined! Now get out of the water!”  
  
“I’ll buy new ones.”  
  
“You can’t just buy them, they were made specifically for you!”  
  
“So? I’ll get the maker to make an identical pair.”  
  
“Don’t you dare treat them like just any other piece of clothing! I gave you those for our second anniversary, you bastard," Draco demanded in a higher tone, finally getting up.

With a murderous glare from the Malfoy heir, Harry put his arms up in defence. “Alright, alright, I’ll take them off.”  
  
“ _No_!” The blond quickly ran to stand next to Harry, grabbing his wrists.  
  
“Draco,” Harry said in exasperation. “I want to get in the water. Either let me take them off or I’m getting in with them.”  
  
“Don’t you dare!”  
  
“But I want to get in!” Harry whined.  
  
“Just wait for Severus to arrive.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I want him to see you in them.”  
  
“I’ll put them back on after I’ve taken a dive.” Harry slipped his hands out of his husband’s grasp and they went to the front of his leather shorts, grabbing the laces.  
  
“If you take them off, I’m going to Crucio you!” Draco threatened.  
  
“Oh, please,” Harry said with wide, mocking eyes.  
  
“Fine, I won’t use an Unforgivable, but you can damn well be sure I’ll use other spells and methods and make you wish I _ha_ _d_  used the Crucio spell.”  
  
Harry was about to answer when a sneering voice came from the inside of the house.  
  
“What is all this talk about Crucio?”  
  
“Harry is being an arse.”  
  
“I want to get in the pool, and he won’t let me.”  
  
“You’re wearing the leather shorts he gave you on our second anniversary.”  
  
“See? Even Severus knows!”  
  
Harry threw a furtive glare to the blond as he walked to Severus, greeting the man with a quick kiss. “Please take them off.”  
  
“And why should I do that?”  
  
“Because what he’s wearing underneath is so much better,” Draco purred right behind Harry, knowing that the look in Severus’ eyes was full of lust, having gotten an eyeful of how hot their husband looked in those shorts. The blond’s hands grasped the older wizard’s hands so that they could both finally undo the laces of the leather shorts, wanting to move on to other activities. “Still want to go to the pool?” Draco asked teasingly as he grasped Harry’s erect flesh, quickly followed by the older wizard’s hand.  
  
“No,” Harry moaned, pushing forward into both Draco’s and Severus’ hands.


End file.
